Emergency evacuation slides may be used to exit an aircraft absent a jet way or other suitable means of egress for passengers. The slides may deploy from a door sill or a side of the aircraft fuselage, for example. Various additional tubes and/or straps may be utilized to increase structural strength of the emergency evacuation slide. Truss straps may be used to provide additional strength and may be bonded at multiple locations to truss pillows or dropdown tubes. Improper truss strap tension between bonding locations tends to decrease the structural strength of the emergency evacuation slide.